Scott McCall
Scott McCall is the main protagonist of Wolf Hound. He is the son of Melissa McCall and Special Agent Rafael McCall and is currently a senior at Beacon Hills High School. Before being bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale in Wolf Moon, Scott was asthmatic, unpopular, and a "benchwarmer" on the high school lacrosse team. However, once he was bitten and successfully turned into a Beta Werewolf, Scott developed superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing, and senses, along with the ability to shapeshift his features into that of a wolf. Despite the aggression and violence that often comes with lycanthropy, Scott strives to embrace his humanity, and with the help of Stiles Stilinski and his now-deceased former girlfriend Allison Argent, he was able to build his own pack, which eventually became known for being one of the most unique and powerful packs in the Teen Wolf universe. Scott's virtue and compassion, due in part to the support of his pack, allowed him to rise to the rare rank of True Alpha by his own force of will. Throughout the series, Scott and his pack have dealt with all manner of trauma and struggles, including fighting battles against assassins, hunters, a Darach, an Alpha Pack, Oni demons, a Nogitsune, Chimeras, and the Dread Doctors, among many other foes. Scott is in a romantic relationship with Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune, and has amassed not only a fairly diverse pack of supernatural creatures, but also a network of supportive allies. Scott is the Alpha of the McCall Pack and works alongside his mentor and Emissary Dr. Alan Deaton at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He is also a member of the McCall Family. Early Life Scott was born in the mid-1990s to Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Rafael McCall, a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Scott was afflicted with asthma from a young age, which only became more severe as he got older. When he was in elementary school, his alcoholic father got drunk one night and got into a fight with Melissa, and when Scott came out into the hall, he grabbed Scott by the wrist. When Scott pulled back, he was accidentally pushed down the stairs, which knocked him unconscious for twenty seconds or so. Afterward, Scott didn't remember a thing, but Melissa was so furious that she ordered Rafael to leave. She only intended to throw a drunk man out of the house, but, in time, Rafael became so ashamed that he left the family completely. ( ), ( ) Though Scott did spend some time living with Rafael at first, he eventually moved back in with his mother, and Rafael discontinued his contact with Scott and Melissa before moving to San Francisco to work at their FBI field office, an act for which Scott resented him until he reached high school. ( ) When Scott was a young child, he was taking his small dog Roxie for a walk when the two were attacked by a rabid doberman. The stress of the event caused Scott to have such a severe asthma attack that he was sent to the hospital, and his dog ultimately died from her injuries. For some unknown reason, this memory became repressed in his mind, either because of how traumatic it was or because the Dread Doctors suppressed it. Regardless, he did not gain the memory back until the autumn of 2012, when Scott read The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack, a tool to trigger repressed memories in hopes of finding out if they had done anything to him. ( ) Being raised by a single mother for most of his childhood, Scott saw how hard Melissa had to work to keep the household running, so when he was old enough, he began working as a veterinary technician at Dr. Alan Deaton's animal clinic to make extra money. Once he entered high school, Scott joined the lacrosse team with his best friend of many years, Stiles Stilinski, though they rarely ever saw any game play due to their lack of athletic prowess. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Though Scott had a bout of immature teenage behavior during his first few years of high school, his time as a Werewolf caused his personality to shift to one that is much more compassionate, selfless, and kind. In fact, it was, in part, due to his strength of will, his virtue, and his ability to retain his humanity even after becoming a werewolf that allowed him to ascend to the rare rank of True Alpha, something that usually only occurs in the werewolf world once every century at most. Scott struggled greatly in controlling his lycanthropy during the first few months after he was turned, but with time and experience, he was able to find an anchor that allowed him to remain in human form on full moons and supermoons without involuntarily transforming. Despite all the power he wields as a True Alpha, he is uncomfortable with flaunting his power over others, even to defend himself, due to the ways Alphas like Peter or Deucalion forced their wills upon him while he was a Beta. This characteristic was demonstrated on both Liam's first full moon and his first supermoon as a werewolf, during which Liam lost control and viciously attacked Scott, who only used the bare minimum amount of power to block his blows. Scott has been described by several people to be uninterested in the power-hungry nature of many Alphas, and is known for doing whatever is necessary to protect those he cares about. He is very prone to giving second chances, does not believe in no-win scenarios, and has been shown as entirely willing to be tortured or killed in defense of his family, pack, and fellow Beacon Hills citizens. However, Scott's intent to keep his loved ones safe means that he is not immune to making unwise decisions out of desperation to protect them, especially if they were caused harm because of his mistakes; this was evidenced by his willingness to forcibly search through Corey's memories, and his decision to enact a risky plan to try to catch one of the Dread Doctors that resulted in Liam and Hayden being captured. Likewise, his desire to see the best in people and his trusting nature have been shown to create problems in his life as well. Regardless, Scott's moral code has evolved to the point that he unwilling to kill unless it is absolutely inevitable, and he is likely the only Alpha werewolf currently alive who has never once taken someone's life, whether human or supernatural. This rule of his especially extends to newly-created and/or out-of-control supernatural creatures or pseudo-supernaturals like chimeras, for whom he usually advocates to rehabilitate rather than neutralize. Scott's ability to see the good in everyone has allowed him to bring out the good in those around him as well, and the majority of those who join his pack become better people than they were before. His influence has even helped to redeem many characters, such as Allison, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Deucalion, among others. This has also made him a foil to characters such as Theo, who tries his best to bring out the inner darkness in those around him, believing that it will make them stronger, whereas Scott does the opposite. Physical Appearance Scott is a lean, medium-height young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He typically dresses in a casual, alternative style that features suede or corduroy jackets, henleys, flannel or denim shirts, hoodies, and jeans with boots or Chuck Taylor sneakers. He has a small scar on his cheek from falling through the glass coffee table when he and Stiles were throwing a lacrosse ball around the house, and it's often remarked that Scott's jaw is slightly uneven. He also has a tattoo of two black bands (one thick band above a thinner one) that wraps around his left bicep, a tattoo that has become known as the symbol of the McCall Pack. Powers and Abilities Powers Scott possesses the common abilities of a Werewolf. However, as a True Alpha, Scott possesses superhuman physical attributes typical of Alpha werewolves, though he dislikes using them to harm people unless he has to do so. He also possesses other powers that are typically only possessed by Alpha werewolves. * Super Strength: As a Werewolf, Scott possesses superhuman strength, enough to break through locked doors and chains, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw a full-grown man across the room with ease. After becoming an Alpha, this ability is enhanced to an even further degree. * Super Speed: As a Werewolf, Scott can run much faster than even the most athletic human being, and is capable of almost keeping up with a Kitsune running at top speed. As a True Alpha, this ability is enhanced to an even further degree. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a Werewolf, Scott can jump from a height of several stories and land on his feet, jump across large ravines, perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and catch arrows in mid-air. This comes in handy during battles, as it allows Scott to more easily dodge attacks, often by utilizing his gymnastic prowess to flip out of the way. As a True Alpha, this ability is enhanced to an even further degree. *'Super Durability': As a Werewolf, Scott is much more durable and resistant to blunt force injuries than a normal human. On one occasion, a Berserker grabbed Scott and used him as a shield as the beast ran through four walls of drywall, which did nothing but cause Scott an aching sensation. He has also fallen from tall heights without being severely injured, such as when Liam tackled him and the two broke through the library skylight and fell two stories and onto a table. As a True Alpha, this ability is enhanced to an even further degree. * Super Senses: As a Werewolf, Scott can use his glowing wolf eyes to see in total darkness and across far distances, as well as to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton. He possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by scent across long distances, so long as the scents aren't washed away by rain or covered up by more pungent scents like chemicals. He can also interpret the emotional state of others by catching their scent. He also has an advanced sense of hearing, which gives him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart rate while they talk. As a True Alpha, this ability is enhanced to an even further degree. * Accelerated Healing: As a Werewolf, Scott has the ability to heal from all wounds within moments, and, as a result, is immune to all human diseases and conditions. Because of his healing ability, Scott was cured of his asthma. He is also immune to the majority of toxins, though he is still vulnerable to wolfsbane, and cannot get drunk on alcohol or high on illicit drugs as a result of his heightened healing ability, though some medications such as animal tranquilizers and bronchodilators will still work if his healing ability is impaired in some way, such as if he's been recently electrocuted or exposed to wolfsbane. As a True Alpha, his accelerated healing is enhanced to an even further degree. Scott has been shown to heal from broken bones, gun shot wounds, and stab wounds in minutes, even when he is stabbed through his chest or his abdomen, such as when he was run through the chest with an Oni sword. However, this ability is highly affected by Scott's emotional state, and feelings of grief, guilt, or depression can cause him to take longer to heal, as does being estranged from the members of his pack. * Shapeshifting: Scott possesses the ability to partially-shift into a lupine creature by transforming his body. In his werewolf form, his brow becomes ridged, his sideburns grow into mutton chops, his irises originally glowed a golder yellow but currently a crimson red, and his teeth and fingernails to extend into fangs and claws. He has also gained such advanced control over his transformation that he can selectively transform individual features as necessary, such as making his eyes glow to identify himself as an Alpha, or extending his claws to cut or tear something. While in a battle against a large team of assassins, Scott, for a brief moment, lost control and transformed into a more monstrous-looking werewolf than he usually does, which fits with what is known about werewolves; Alphas can shapeshift more than Betas or Omegas, and many can either transform into a full wolf or into a bestial lupine form. * Pain Absorption: As a Werewolf, Scott possesses the ability to absorb the pain of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by touching the person's skin with his hands. This ability manifests by a darkening of the veins in his hands and fingers, which will grow up his arms and into his chest, neck, and face as he siphons away more and more of the being's pain. This is an ability that Scott uses frequently to relieve the suffering of those around him, especially if they are severely injured humans. At first, Scott was only able to essentially "take the edge off" of the pain experienced by the person he was helping, but he has recently demonstrated the ability to completely absorb another's pain, such as when he siphoned away the agonizing pain Corey was experiencing after being stung by the part-scorpion Chimera, Lucas, or when he took Stiles Stilinski's pain after he forcefully punched the engine of his Jeep. * Memory Manipulation Ritual: As a Werewolf, Scott has the ability to view the memories of another person by piercing the back of their neck with his claws and entering their mind. However, this process is typically only performed by Alphas, due to the amount of control and practice it takes to do it without causing paralysis or death to person whose mind they're entering. Scott has used his mind connection on three occasions. The first time, he pierced both Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski's necks simultaneously with his claws, which allowed him to bring Lydia with him into Stiles' mind so they could find his consciousness and give him back control over his body while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. The second time, he used his claws in the back of the neck of Corey, a chimera, in order to search his memories to find the location of the Dread Doctors' laboratory so he could find and rescue Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero. The third time, Scott used the ritual on Meredith Walker to help find Lydia Martin and learn what he could do to save her. This ritual can also be used to modify or remove a person's memories, but Scott has yet to learn to perform these aspects. * Animal Instincts: As a Werewolf, Scott is an apex predator, and can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to stand down. For this reason, animals can often become frightened around him, though Scott has learned how to put animals at ease during his time working as a veterinary technician. Scott has used this ability to quiet a scared dog that Allison brought into the animal clinic after she hit it with her car, as well as to sense how a deer felt prior to running into Lydia's car. However, this ability is tied to his control over his lycanthropy, and during his first few weeks after his first resurrection and ascension to True Alpha status, Scott was unable to utilize it to quiet Mr. Tate's dog out of fear that he would transform and lose control. * Power Granting: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott has the ability to transform humans into Beta-level werecreatures by biting them, though this process has a risk of killing the human if their bodies reject the bite. On rare occasions, Alphas have been known to accidentally turn a human by scratching them deeply with their claws, though this has yet to happen to Scott. Scott has given the bite on two occasions. The first time, he bit the Nogitsune, which allowed his human form to be destroyed and his fly form to be imprisoned in a box. The second time, he bit Liam to prevent him from falling over the edge of the roof of the hospital, which successfully transformed Liam into a Beta werewolf. Scott prefers not to use "the Bite" if he can help it, since he knows the likelihood that it can be fatal to its recepient. However, he did give the Bite to Hayden Romero when it was revealed that she could die from her wounds, and it transformed her from a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera into a true Werewolf. * Alpha Roar: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott has the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon, either to scare away werecreatures of a lower rank or to force them in or out of their transformations and even to motivate members of his pack. Scott has used this roar to force Malia to return to her human form after spending eight years fully-shifted into a coyote, to force Ethan and Aiden to stop attacking Stiles, and to scare away a Berserker at La Iglesia. * Healing Disruption: As an Alpha Werewolf, the wounds Scott inflicts on supernaturals with accelerated healing abilities take longer to heal than regular wounds. Abilities * Veterinary Knowledge: Scott has worked at Dr. Deaton's animal clinic for several years, during which time he has developed a strong working knowledge of animal anatomy, physiology, and diseases. He has been shown to perform lab tests, splint broken bones, and give injections to animals at the clinic under Deaton's supervision. * Strength of Will: Scott has demonstrated a very strong sense of willpower, and cannot be easily coerced into defying his own nature, whether by peer pressure or by torture. It was this willpower that is partially attributed to his ascension to the status of True Alpha. * Natural Leadership Skills: Scott has been well-known for his leadership abilities, especially in the months after he was turned into a werewolf. Derek Hale once went so far as to say that Scott was an Alpha of his own pack even before anyone knew that Scott had the potential to be a True Alpha. *'Mythological Knowledge': After nearly two years of being a Werewolf, being mentored by Dr. Deaton and Derek Hale, and researching the Argent Bestiary, Scott has developed a working knowledge of supernatural creatures and their respective powers, though he admits he still has much yet to learn. *'Empathy': Scott has a highly attuned sense of empathy for animals, humans, and supernatural creatures, and generally disregards any worry about himself in favor of focusing on how others are feeling. He can intuitively sense the emotions of others, especially when he uses these instincts in conjunction with his ability to interpret the chemosignals in their scents and listening to their heart rates with his heightened senses. When people around him are happy, Scott is cheerful, optimistic and ecstatic; if they are scared, he will comfort them; and if they are hurt, Scott will do anything to relieve their pain. Scott has used this ability frequently, most notably when he sensed that Erica Reyes was about to have a seizure moments before it happened, giving him the time to rush in and catch her after the seizure caused Erica to fall off of the climbing wall. It is likely that this ability is at least partially a result of being raised by a nurse and working as a veterinary technician. *'Mountain Ash Barrier Disruption': Often contributed to his status as a True Alpha, which requires a tremendous amount of willpower to achieve, Scott has shown that he has a limited ability to break barriers made of mountain ash, which, according to Alan Deaton, supernatural creatures should not be able to do. Scott demonstrates this ability in the Season 3 episode Lunar Ellipse. There's little information on exactly how he did this, but it could be due to either his True Alpha status or the strength of will partially responsible for his ascension to that status. It is also unclear to what extent Scott can perform this feat. In Dreamcatchers, Scott stated that breaking the mountain ash barrier nearly killed him, implying that it was the life-or-death situation in conjunction with his ascension to True Alpha that allowed it to happen, though the original scene showed no evidence that this was the case. In Amplification, Scott also states that larger, more powerful barriers are more difficult to break than smaller ones; in Lunar Ellipse, he only broke through a slim ring of mountain ash, whereas the barrier he and Liam Dunbar were trying to break in Eichen House was made of rowan wood and mountain ash built into half of the building.}} Weaknesses Scott possesses the common weaknesses of a werecreature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Scott himself. * Wolfsbane: As a Werewolf, Scott can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. Inhalation of purple wolfsbane has been shown to disable Scott's accelerated healing ability, which thereby causes Scott's asthma to return. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine werecreature, Scott, like other Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. * Electricity: As a Werewolf, Scott can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable his healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or even stop Scott's heart completely. For this reason, electricity, typically in the form of cattle-prod tasers, are one of the most common weapons werewolf hunters use against their prey. However, this weakness has also been used to Scott's advantage, as Kira's electrokinesis applied to Scott's heart allowed him to fake his own death to try to lure out the Benefactor. Since becoming a True Alpha, Scott's ability to tolerate electricity has increased tremendously, to the point that he was able to break through strong chains despite being shocked by Araya and Severo Calavera at the highest level of their generator. He was also able to run out of Eichen House with Kira, who had lost control of her powers due to the telluric currents there and was producing hundreds of lightning bolts that had hit and burned Scott; this level of electrical shock was enough to previously put Isaac in the hospital for several days, while Scott was able to recover within hours. * Full Moon: Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the Werewolf, Werecoyote, or Werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a weakness for Scott, now that he has learned to maintain his humanity during full moons, but under certain conditions, Scott is still capable of losing control during this time. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werewolf or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter, such as werewolves, werecoyotes, and kitsunes. Scott, Kira, Malia, and Stiles were all exposed to the virus at the PSATs, and the former three nearly died from its effects. However, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure a the virus and prevent those who ingest it from being infected in the first place. * Loud Noises: As a Werewolf with heightened senses, Scott is vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the Argent hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. Conversely, there are also certain subsonic, low-pitched sounds that can be used against werecreatures as well, as a group of Deadpool assassins used in Perishable. Sounds at this low frequency can cause Scott and other werecreatures to become incredibly disoriented, woozy, nauseous, and unable to control their bodies, to the point that others have mistaken them for being drunk. In this state, they are unable to defend themselves due to the sounds making them weak and unable to stand, walk, talk, or see clearly. * Guilt: Guilt has been shown to be an emotion that has serious physical and emotional side-effects on Scott at overwhelming levels. On several occasions, Scott's guilt has actually prevented his body from healing severe wounds, such as when he felt responsible for Derek's "death" in a battle against the Alpha Pack, or following Scott's resurrection shortly after Theo killed him. In the latter case, Scott felt so guilty about all of the events that led up to the fracturing of his pack and his death that he was unable to fully heal the wounds that killed him, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound in his chest and weakened physical abilities. On an emotional level, guilt can cause Scott to act uncharacteristically reckless and behave in ways he would not ordinarily act, especially if his previous actions have caused his loved ones harm in some way. * Mountain Ash Barriers: Werewolves, like the majority of supernatural species in the show, cannot cross barriers made of mountain ash. Though Scott has shown that he can break through smaller and less powerful barriers of mountain ash, thicker and stronger barriers are much more difficult, if not impossible, for him to overcome. Equipment * Lime green dirt-bike with red and silver helmets * Supernatural clue board (in progress) Etymology *'Scott': Scott is a masculine English and Scottish name that originated as a surname referring to a person from Scotland or a speaker of Scottish Gaelic. It is derived from the Latin Scoti, meaning "Gaelic speaker," though its ultimate origin is uncertain. It is a variant transcription of the name Prescott, and other variations of Scott include Scottas, Scottea, Scottee, Scottey, Scotti, Scotto, Skot, and Skott. *'McCall': McCall is an Anglicized version of the Irish Gaelic surname Mac Cathmhaoil, meaning "son of Cathmhaoil," a personalized name created with the elements cath, meaning "battle," and maol, meaning "chief," together meaning "battle chief." McCall is also the Anglicized version of the name Mac Cathal, meaning "son of Cathal." Variant transcriptions of the name include Macall, Maccall, Maccaul, and Mackall. Trivia * Scott was listed on the Deadpool hit-list for $25 million dollars, and was the most valuable target on the list, likely because due to a combination of factors, including his status as True Alpha, the strength of his pack, and the fact that he would be the most likely to protect the other people on the list, which made him a difficult and dangerous person to attempt to kill. * Scott's dream is to attend the University of California-Berkley and major in veterinary medicine. * Despite spending most of his childhood and adolescence without contact with his own father, Scott has several other father-figures in his life, including Alan Deaton, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent. He also has developed very brotherly relationships with Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, and, more recently, Jordan Parrish. * Scott has had romantic relationships with two women throughout the series: Allison Argent and Kira Yukimura. He also, on one single occasion, hooked up with Lydia Martin, though he was under the influence of his second full moon and the heartache of his break-up with Allison at the time. * Scott has officially died twice throughout the series-- once during the surrogate sacrifice ritual he performed with Allison and Stiles (under the guidance of Deaton) to find their parents in Alpha Pact, and a second time when Theo ripped out his guts in a fight in Status Asthmaticus. However, he came within an inch of death on one other occasion in Time of Death, when Kira used her Thunder Kitsune powers to slow his heart rate to a nearly imperceptible level to fake his death and lure out the Benefactor. * Because he died and came back to life in surrogate sacrifice ritual he performed with Allison and Stiles, the three of them have a darkness around their hearts that will remain for the rest of their lives. According to Scott, he feels the darkness every day, but when he feels overwhelmed by it, he looks to his friends for help in counteracting the effects. ** It is unknown if his second resurrection during the supermoon will have any effect on the darkness around his heart. * One of Scott's greatest fears is becoming a monster like Deucalion or Peter Hale. * Scott has been shown to use his ability to absorb the pain of others more than any other werewolf character on the series. * Scott's first anchor was Allison and their relationship, which allowed him to control his werewolf transformations by focusing on how she made him human. However, after Allison and Scott broke up, Scott's control over his shift wavered, and Melissa instructed him to be his own anchor, which he took to heart and began to use to regain control. *Though Scott has had many friends and loved ones die during his time as a werewolf, the death of his first love Allison continues to haunt him (and Stiles and Lydia) more than any other so far. *Scott is the only person in his pack who doesn't have his own car. Instead, Scott drives a lime-green dirt-bike. *Scott's tattoo, which is of two black bands (one thin and one thick) that wrap around his right bicep, has become the symbol of the McCall Pack. In The Last Chimera, he carved the symbol into a wall with his claws to indicate to Theo and the Dread Doctors that he intended to reunite his pack and defend his town. In the following episode, Damnatio Memoriae, Scott and Stiles both drew the symbol on the dirt floor in the basement of the electrical substation to symbolize their promise to reunite the pack once again. *Scott is #11 on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and has been a captain ever since his sophomore year, when he was bitten and turned into a Werewolf. Relationships *Scott and Stiles (Best Friends, Brotherly Bond, Packmates) *Allison and Scott (Exes, Close Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Kira (Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Close Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Liam (Alpha/Betas, Close Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Malia (Close Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Lydia (Close Friends, Packmates) *Mason and Scott (Friends, Packmates) *Hayden and Scott (Alpha/Betas, Friends, Packmates) *Isaac and Scott (Close Friends, Foster Siblings, Packmates) *Derek and Scott (Former Enemies/Rivals, Good Friends, Mentor/Mentee Relationship) *Aiden, Ethan and Scott (Former Enemies, Friends, Allies) *Melissa and Scott (Mother/Son) *Rafael and Scott (Father/Son) *Sheriff and Scott (Father Figure/Son, Allies) *Chris and Scott (Father Figure/Son, Allies) *Deaton and Scott (Alpha/Emissary, Mentor/Mentee Relationship) *Jackson and Scott (Former Rivals, Allies) *Matt and Scott (Former Friends, Enemies) *Braeden and Scott (Friends, Allies) *Corey and Scott (Former Rivals, Allies) *Scott and Theo (Enemies) *Deucalion and Scott (Former Enemies, Allies) *Peter and Scott (Formerly Alpha/Betas, Enemies) *Kate and Scott (Enemies) *Araya and Scott (Enemies, Tentative Truce) Gallery Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_18_Maid_of_Gevaudan_Scott's_alpha_eyes.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Scott's_alpha_eyes.jpg Werewolf_Scott_at_prom.png 2x12_Scott_cheating.png Scott_holding_Derek.jpg 3x04_Scott's_gold_eyes.jpg 3x06_suicidal_Scott.png 3x19_Alpha_roar.png 3x24_Scott_wolf_form.jpg 4x01_Scott_uncontrollably_shifting.png 5x3_scott_red_eyes.png 5x10_Scott_dead.jpg Scott_bites_Void.png Angry_Scott_at_Eichen.png Scott_is_stabbed_by_Kira.jpg Scott_on_bike.jpg Scott_saves_Isaac.jpg Scott_shows_Kira_werewolf_form.png Scott_yells_ISAAC.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_12_Damnatio_Memoriae_Wounded_Scott.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Scotts_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_15_Amplification_Scott's_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Scott_awakening_the_hellhound.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_18_Maid_of_Gevaudan_Scott_is_attacked_through_the_door.jpg Category:McCall Pack Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Alphas Category:McCall Family Category:Main Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters